Currently, content provided to users is often unread or off-target. For example, brochures are thrown away, display ads get clicked but not read, television ads get skipped, and ads of all types get consumed by people that are unlikely to act on them. With global annual media costs reaching the hundreds of billions, the amount of ignored and incorrectly targeted content results in a huge financial loss. Accordingly, improvements are needed.